The Tale Of Bellina & Edardo
by DJW Isabella Cullen
Summary: This is the tale of Mayan Princes Edardo, Jaser, & Emmelot capture Amazon Princesses Bellina, Aliina & Rosetta to be their brides and the adventures along the way...Enjoy This story is on hiatue until March, 2013
1. Chapter 1

_**The Tale Of Bellina & Edardo**_

DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters are the property of the authors that created them...Thank you so much Stephanie Meyers for creating such wonderful characters...

A/N: This is the beginning of a new story it just popped into my head I hope it is interesting. The updates won't be quick or on regular basis until I finish MBM I think that will be complete in 8 or 10 more chapters so here is some info for the story so that you will understand they background better.

NAMES & TITLES

OF THE MAYANS

Edardo-is-Edward-Prince

Jaser-is-Jasper-Prince

Emmelot-is-Emmett-Prince

Carlinus-is-Carlisle-King

Esmeralda-is-Esme-Queen

Arlando-is-Aro-Pontif

Cuinas-is-Caius-Priest

Maracus-is-Marcus-Priest

NAMES & TITLES  
OF THE AMAZONIANS

Renzeez-is-Rene-Queen

Chalange-is-Charlie-Queen's Mate

Bellina-is-Bella-Princess

Aliinsa-is-Alice-Princess

Rosetta-is-Rosalie-Princess

Mica-is-Michael-Prince

Tyan-is-Tyler-Holy Man

Eroony-is-Eric-Holy Man

OTHER MAYANS & AMAZONIANS

Ryanth-is-Riley-Mayan Annya-is-Tanya-Amazon

Benfee-is-Ben-Mayan Imeenya-is-Irena-Amazon

Jaycas-is-Jacob-Mayan Alinore-is -Angela-Amazon

Gar-is-Garrett-Mayan Kayah-is-Kate-Amazon

A/N: There are going to be others down the line...

My story begins with Bellina and her sisters out hunting one afternoon, The have become hot and thirsty. The girls stop at the small pond for water. The want a drink of water and to rinse off their very sweaty bodies, they are splashing around in the pond when they are suddenly grabbed from behind. They kick and scream and pinch but they took off their weapons along with their clothes. Bellina starts to scream, "Put us down you ugly monkey faced men, do you know who you are messing with. Do you stupid fools do you know Queen Renzeez will do to you and yours."

Edardo laughed very hard and turned Bellina around to him and said. "AAAAH, little Princesses I don't think anything will happen to us ladies since this is has been done to retrieve brides for the Mayan Princes in all of the histories. It is expected your Mother knew this would happen before you were born. Now you have one of two choices you can become our brides or we can turn you over to the priests for sacrifice. Which shall it be ladies..."


	2. Chapter 2 THE CHALLENGE

_**The Tale Of Bellina & Edardo**_

DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters are the property of the authors that created them...Thank you so much Stephanie Meyers for creating such wonderful characters...

A/N: Now the Adventure begins this going to be an Adventure with lots of Romance so now begins chapter two.

NAMES & TITLES

OF THE MAYANS

Edardo-is-Edward-Prince

Jaser-is-Jasper-Prince

Emmelot-is-Emmett-Prince

Carlinus-is-Carlisle-King

Esmeralda-is-Esme-Queen

Arlando-is-Aro-Pontif

Cuinas-is-Caius-Priest

Maracus-is-Marcus-Priest

NAMES & TITLES  
OF THE AMAZONIANS

Renzeez-is-Rene-Queen

Chalange-is-Charlie-Queen's Mate

Bellina-is-Bella-Princess

Aliinsa-is-Alice-Princess

Rosetta-is-Rosalie-Princess

Mica-is-Michael-Prince

Tyan-is-Tyler-Holy Man

Eroony-is-Eric-Holy Man

OTHER MAYANS & AMAZONIANS

Ryanth-is-Riley-Mayan ~~~~~~~ Annya-is-Tanya-Amazon

Benfee-is-Ben-Mayan ~~~~~~~~ Imeenya-is-Irena-Amazon

Jaycas-is-Jacob-Mayan ~~~~~~~~ Alinore-is -Angela-Amazon

Gar-is-Garrett-Mayan ~~~~~~~~ Kayah-is-Kate-Amazon

Chapter: 2 _**The Challenge**_

The three couples stood silent, Rosetta snidely asked, "So those are our only two choices being you bride or a sacrifice?"

"Yes, my little kitten, those are your only two choices." replied Emmelot as a whisper in her ear.

Rosetta started to fume, but before she could say anymore Aliinsa interrupted her "Rosetta calm down this the way it is supposed to be. Your Highnesses could you please give us some time to talk this over please."

Jaser grinned down at his little princess and stated happily. "It seems as though I have the sensible one..."

Aliinsa Kicked him in the shin with her heel and as he grunted she sniped at him. "I may seem calm to you but that doesn't mean I am happy I am just trying to keep my sisters and myself alive, until we have word from our Mother and her mate. So you should send a messenger to Queen Renzeez quickly, I am quite certain that is how it happens your Highness."

"I agree sister, you should send our Brother Prince Mica who has an arrow pointed directly at your head Prince Edardo. So I do suggest the you send him on his way with a message of our capture." said Bellina sarcastically.

"Come out Prince Mica I have a message your mother the Queen. You need to let her know that she and your father need to come to our city, to spend time with their daughters before they are wed or sacrificed. Tell them to make as quickly as possible, there isn't much time I'll give them four days plus two more for you to get home with the message, is that clear." explained Edardo.

The bushes trembled and out stepped a young man possibly sixteen winters old, and he answered with a strong voice for one so young. "It is crystal clear your Highness it shall be done, I will leave immediately with your message," then he whistled once sharply and a sandy colored wolf came trotting up, Mica looked gently at the animal and he said. "Sethra you stay with the girls don't leave them until I return."

Sethra looked up at Mica and over at his sisters and let out a quiet growl, "ggrrr!"

"Good boy Sethra." Mica said with a chuckle.

As Mica left as quickly as possible, once he turned he was so fast that he could barely be seen only the shaking of the leaves on the trees and bushes could be seen or heard.

"Alright brothers let us escort the ladies and Sethra back to the city, they can get settled until their family comes to see them after that visit we will expect their answer." Stated Edardo as he lead the way back to the city.

They had traveled for three hours and they saw the palace at the center of the city next to a very scary looking pyramid with thousands of stairs all the way around. Aliinsa began to tremble at the sight of the pyramid she whispered, "All I see is blood and all I can hear are horrible screams." she shook.

"Shh, my sweetling, that is not where we are going we are going to the palace, shh, calm down." murmured Jaser softly to tiny Aliinsa. He finally calmed her when he pulled her gently into his arms.

They finally made to the palace with their future brides The King and Queen were waiting for the party with the Pontif standing right behind them, rubbing his hands together with an evil gleam on his face the moment the girls spotted him they gasped and snuggled closer into sides of the Princeses.

Welcome your Highnesses to our kingdom of Maya please make yourselves at home for hopefully this will be your new home." said King Carlinus.

Bellina stepped slightly forward and said clearly with pride that she didn't fell at the moment but she would not embarrass her Queen and her people by showing fear, "Thank you your Majesty for your kind welcome, I can only hope that my sisters and Sethra will show as much graciousness as you and your family has for us. All the while Sethra was staring at the Pontif and his Priests and growled, while he stood next to Bellina, she looked down at him and commanded softly, "Hush Sethra quiet now."

He silenced at her command but the hair on his back still up, "Relax Sethra relax boy we are fine for now.

Prince Edardo, whispered down at the wolf. "Good boy Sethra you know a bad egg when you see one."

The animal shivered and looked up at the Prince and wagged his tale and walked over to him and rubbed up against him, and the Prince patted him.

"Be careful your highness that animal seems wild and vicious to me." stated Arlando.

"Oh Pontif Arlando he only seems that way to those he perceives to be a threat to himself or his Mistress, so be wary Pontif and your priests should as well Sethra will protect until death." snapped Edardo.

The Queen cleared her throat to get everyones attention and said. "Let us get these young ladies to their quarters so they can get freshened up and rest a bit."

"Yes and Arlando take your priests and go back to you pyramid, and don't come back till your called back." commanded King Carlinus.

A/N: Well all Chapter 2 is complete I will put up the next chapter in a while thank you for reading let me know what you think so far...Deb


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Tale Of Bellina & Edardo**_

DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters are the property of the authors that created them...Thank you so much Stephanie Meyers for creating such wonderful characters...

A/N: Now the Adventure begins this going to be an Adventure with lots of Romance so now begins chapter three.

NAMES & TITLES

OF THE MAYANS

Edardo-is-Edward-Prince

Jaser-is-Jasper-Prince

Emmelot-is-Emmett-Prince

Jaymis-is-James-Prince

Carlinus-is-Carlisle-King

Esmeralda-is-Esme-Queen

Arlando-is-Aro-Pontif

Cuinas-is-Caius-Priest

Maracus-is-Marcus-Priest

NAMES & TITLES  
OF THE AMAZONIANS

Renzeez-is-Rene-Queen

Chalange-is-Charlie-Queen's Mate

Bellina-is-Bella-Princess

Aliinsa-is-Alice-Princess

Rosetta-is-Rosalie-Princess

Maya-is-Maggie-Princess

Mica-is-Michael-Prince

Tyan-is-Tyler-Holy Man

Eroony-is-Eric-Holy Man

OTHER MAYANS & AMAZONIANS

Ryanth-is-Riley-Mayan ~~~~~~~ Annya-is-Tanya-Amazon

Benfee-is-Ben-Mayan ~~~~~~~~ Imeenya-is-Irena-Amazon

Jaycas-is-Jacob-Mayan ~~~~~~~~ Alinore-is -Angela-Amazon

Gar-is-Garrett-Mayan ~~~~~~~~ Kayah-is-Kate-Amazon

_**CHAPTER: 3 The Arrival of Queen Renzeez &Chalange:**_

With in three days King Carlinus was apprised of the arrival of the Amazon Queen and her mate and their entourage. Which include the Queen, her mate, her youngest daughter Princess Maya and her son Prince Mica as well as Annya, Imeenya, Alinore, and Kayah, the Queens personal guards. They are led to King Carlinus' throne room. As they enter the King rises from his throne and meets the Queen and her mate half-way he bows deeply and takes the Queens hand and he bends to place his forehead lightly to the back of her hand (such as a gentleman would kiss a lady's hand in the late 19th century or early 20th century but no man would dare put his lips to a lady not his mate.) He rose up and smiled and said.

"Welcome, welcome, come in and sit and we shall talk."

"Our thanks King Carlinus we need to speak of these happenings. May we have a private word with our daughters then we shall sit and speak of this?" asked Queen Renzeez.

"Of course there is a room over here, 'Edardo please escort her Majesty and family to side room so they can speak with ladies' follow my son he will show where to go." answered King Carlinus.

"This way your majesty." said Edardo.

They follow him to a side room which was much larger and more comfortable than she thought it would be as being called a side room. She said to the girls. "Ah my babies your time has finally come, you will become wives and they appear to be very fine young men and all three are princes I will be able to get a good mate fore your sister and a wife for your brother it is a win win situation I know you won't fail your duty and refuse this position first it will make your sister have give herself and leave my kingdom without an heir and with all that you you will be sacrificed by that horrible little man their pontif I don't wish to loose you girls. If you marry we will be able to see you now and then. So what is your decision?"

Bellina turned to her sisters, they nod and Bellina answered. "Yes we have Mother we will do our duty but it will be hard to see you and father leave and we have to stay here."

"Yes I didn't expect this for at least another two years or maybe more you have only lived sixteen winters, but even though you are sisters are from the same birthing Bellina you are the first born you shall lead your sisters by example, and you girls must follow her example do you all understand my younglings." asked their mother.

"Yes mother we understand and we will all behave as is expected of us I just wish we knew this could happen so we would have been prepared." they answered together.

The queen rubs her face with both hands and she sighed and said. "I should have but as I said earlier I thought I had time yet, I should have known better your aunt my older sister is the Incan queen, I is always the youngest girl in our royal family that becomes queen. Your father was the youngest

Incan prince. We shall return with the youngest prince Jaymis as a mate for your sister when she is eighteen, he will be coming with us to be trained to be a queen's consort properly."

"Well it is time to return to talk with king and queen about your weddings." stated the queen.

They all rise from their seats and prepare to leave when Chalange stopped the girls and and whispered,

"I may not say a lot but I will miss you three very much. Try and be happy and be healthy as you can be and have lots of babies which is your main goal now and here in this kingdom remember the men rule. This may be difficult but it is extremely important. Once one of you becomes queen get rid of that pontif and his priests they are very very evil."

They returned to the throne room to be greeted quite graciously by king Carlinus.


End file.
